


RIP Little Soldiers

by Pachitastic



Category: Karakuridôji Ultimo/機巧童子ULTIMO
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so... about the title and this thing.<br/>I kept thinking about ALL THE PUNCHING THAT OUME DOES, And how that CAN'T have a positive influence on Yamato's body. Especially WHERE it looks like she punches him. That can't be pleasant.<br/>(Convos with online buddies did not help this idea go away either |D)<br/>And then... this fic was born.<br/>~Pachi</p></blockquote>





	RIP Little Soldiers

**RIP Little Soldiers**

"Yamato... The doctor says that I'm completely able to have a healthy pregnancy." Makoto muttered, rubbing her belly. Beside her, her husband had his arm around her, pulling her close.

"It's not like, uh... we haven't been... _trying..._ " Yamato said awkwardly, still not used to talking about sex, even with the love of his life.

"... I don't think it's me."

He stared at her. The hell did that mean? Things _seemed_ to be working down there.

"Yamato... I think it's you."

"WHAT?"

Horror, so much horror. Was he never gonna have kids? It was his _dream_ to have kids with Makoto! Raise a happy little family with her and all that!

"Agari-san, the results have come back from the lab."

Yamato held his breath. Was it him?

"... There's bad news." The doctor took a deep breath, "You're sterile. The tests read that it was from extreme trauma over the process of years. Is there anything that could've caused that?"

And it all hit him at once.

Hibari Oume was going to die.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... about the title and this thing.  
> I kept thinking about ALL THE PUNCHING THAT OUME DOES, And how that CAN'T have a positive influence on Yamato's body. Especially WHERE it looks like she punches him. That can't be pleasant.  
> (Convos with online buddies did not help this idea go away either |D)  
> And then... this fic was born.  
> ~Pachi


End file.
